


Dream Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Adore (2013), Adore (Film)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil can't avoid Tina forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

Lil can't avoid Tina forever. She had been with Tina when they walked in on Roz with Isla. Tina had barely blinked, just backed away with a low groan. Lil follows, heading away from the room to her own bedroom. She tries to ignore Tina, knows that if she sleeps with her now it would be retaliation and not love, Tina deserves love. Tina walks away, leaving her to think, to try to sleep. It's only later she realizes she wanted Tina anyway. 

Tina stays away for almost a week before she comes to Lil, her eyes are warm and she speaks softly. 

"I want you."

"I don't deserve you..."

"Tough. I love you."

"You don't know what Love means..."

Tina turns her then, kisses her, backs her up until she falls onto the bed, moving over her. Tina's touch is gentle but determined and, even as Lil realizes she wants the girl, when she pushes in her lips meet Lil's, the kiss sweet and passionate. Tina had meant it, she truly loved Lil.


End file.
